Attempted Murder
by AreWeOutOfTheWoods
Summary: Toby comes to the Garage one day to find Happy all by herself.


**Prompt: Happy trying to kill Toby.**

 **Attempted Murder**

 _I never saw it coming,_

 _wouldn't have suspected it_

 _Better Than Revenge, Taylor Swift_

The garage was oddly quiet that morning when Toby walked in. He didn't notice anyone there but when there was no one there all of the lights were off, but there was a light on so he knew someone was there maybe Sly was on the computer looking for more toys or Walter was quietly trying to hack N.A.S.A. again.

When he walked to the main area he didn't see either of them working, so he went to his desk and once he sat down he saw Happy sitting against the wall staring off into space. He got up and walked closer to her slowly while mentioning that he was walking to her because he didn't want to scare her in this state. Once he got next to her he noticed her eyes were glazed over and probably didn't even notice he was there.

After trying to find out what was wrong with Happy, he wondered if she had gone down the rabbit hole and that's why she wasn't responding. He called Walt to see if he could help, but he was with Paige dropping Ralph off at school so he would be there in 10-15 he started listing what could have sent her down the rabbit hole, out loud, and that was his big mistake.

While he was listing things he said her father and she turned her head really fast and was staring at him with anger and sadness, but mostly anger. Toby was half scared because he wasn't sure exactly what he did to make her mad. Then she stood up now towering over him which scared him even more so he got up and started to back away but he didn't get far enough fast enough.

Happy had punched him knocking him to the ground. He started crawling away from her. She hadn't spoke at all yet and he was hoping that Walter would get there faster to help him. He got up as fast as he could and ran away to the kitchen and he realized there are knives, so he ran out as fast as he could. She grabbed a wrench she had sitting on the table and threw it at his head and it just skimmed by him.

Walter and Paige had just finished dropping off Ralph because the teacher wanted to talk to Paige about trying to socialize Ralph more. So then they were on their way to the garage but they still wouldn't be there for about 10 minutes.

Back at the garage Toby had run up to the roof in an attempt to get away with his life. He considered stopping for a second and trying to talk to her but that thought quickly left his mind when another wrench skimmed by his head. So he just kept running. After about 5 minutes he realized he eventually she would block off any possibly exit so he started running toward the door to go back inside the garage. To his luck, Happy didn't stop him. She was right behind him though so she saw he went through the door and quickly followed him.

Walter and Paige were now about two minutes away from the garage and Walt was on edge because he was worried about Happy. The he got a text from Toby saying "HELP ME PLEASE". So that worried him even more. When he showed the text to Paige she started to go a little faster but not fast enough to be pulled over.

Happy was slowly gaining on Toby. When Toby heard the garage door open he immediately ran over there and hid behind Paige. Walter looked at him very confused, but Paige looked at him for a second looked back up and saw a very very angry Happy. She tapped Walter's shoulder and pointed at Happy who looked a little less angry but still very angry.

Walter slowly approached her asking what was wrong and as he got closer he saw her eyes were tearing up so he got closer to her very quietly asking her what was wrong. Happy mumbled something that Paige and Toby couldn't hear. Only Walter could hear her and the second she stopped mumbling Walter hugged Happy.

Paige asked Walter what was wrong to which he responded "Her father passed away late last night after she left him at his body shop to clean up. She just got news this morning" Paige gasped.

Toby wanted to go up to her and hug her but he was still partially scared to walk to her. Then Toby stood up straight and then Happy grabbed a wrench and threw it at him. Toby and Paige both ducked so that neither of them would be hit by the flying wrench. Then it hit the ground with a loud clank.

Sly walked in right when it hit the ground so he was on edge right away. Sly saw Happy crying and Toby hiding for his life. So he asked Paige what was happening so she told him about Happy's dad and how she must have lashed out at Toby because that is how she expresses her emotions and he was the only one around at the time. So Toby, Paige, and Sly left Walter alone to comfort Happy.

 **A/N: I need constructive criticism on this or else my sister might set a rabid unicorn on me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the rabid unicorn in the Author's Note, but that's it.**


End file.
